galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Avetza/Territories
Star Systems (in order of colonisation) *1.Euner -Homesystem, Main political system. *2.Edquerzin -Main advancements in science, first dyson swarm in progress. *3.Donluaaz -First binary star colonised. *4.Gernaks -Main Economic system. *5.Terlaaz -Main Military system. *6.Haknaal -Closest colony to a known black hole. *7.Jassin -Main robotics advancements. *8.Odlaks -First extrasolar system with good ecosystem colonised. *9.Wvenske -This colony marked the 2nd population explosion. *10.Canskel -The main space port of the empire. *11.Lerfuss -This system is the place where all backup records are held. *12.Beroik -This system has the best medical facilities and mental asylums. *13.Adsec -The planets here offer elements rarer than others, main industrial system. *14.Refans -This system holds the main food source and animal reserves. *15.Malon -This is the system where most of the waste and dead bodies are sent. *16.Vuk -This system has only asteroid belts, no planets at all. *17.Faron -In this solar system are some of Andromeda's famous "Spheres". *18.Kalork -The newest colony, which is also the closest to other life in the galaxy. Colonies *Euner: Atavin, Terras, Helants(abandoned), Zedsu, Sowiip. *Edquerzin: Rengard, Dersan, Serneran, Karid. *Wvenske: Ferngared, Verdsiknesia, Hervandar, Perlad. *Donluaaz: Alfarez, Sannsoo, Kapaaz. *Gernaks: Gerhal, Fetiil, Esaop, Vernos. *Terlaaz: Eeloose, Siaq, Tok. *Haknaal: Uuloz, Cancon, Pafaa. *Jassin: Delass, Borob, Kez. *Odlaks: Namgor, Ancass, Dehan. *Canskel: Dalpa, Kersin, Halfik. *Lerfuss: Pedad, Euau, Hetaf. *Beroik: Senfou, Maasen, Zohert. *Adsec: Cafen, Sarlan, Ates. *Refans: Lehen, Pegej, Uiffko, Osled. *Malon: Gehek, Dollen, Nemeriau. *Vuk: VAC-1, VAC-2, VAC-3. *Faron: Aberu, Feskla, Niskla, Golten. *Kalork: Invii, Callus, Etopa, Halbik, Citool. Population: *Eu: (At) (T) (Hlt) (Z) (Sw) *Ed: ® (D) (S) (K) *Wv: (F) (V) (Hrv) (P) *Do: (Al) (S) (K) *Ge: (G) (F) (E) (V) *Te: (E) (S) (T) *Ha: (U) © (P) *Ja: (D) (B) (K) *Od: (N) (A) (D) *Ca: (D) (K) (H) *Le: (P) (E) (H) *Be: (S) (M) (Z) *Ad: © (S) (A) *Re: (L) (P) (U) (O) *Ma: (G) (D) (N) *Vu: (VAC-1) (VAC-2) (VAC-3) *Fa: (A) (F) (N) (G) *Ka: (I) (Ca) (E) (H) (Ci) the last Empire census Collective Population: 865 Billion Colonisation The colonisation for other planets and systems is owned by two Megacorporations, one of which is far greater than the other. *Baerak limited-''Homes for the people, Colonies for the Diarchii'' -The greater company *Sagro Teraal-''Foundations for the future'' -The lesser company Baerak system of colonisation *-Phase 1: Sending colony stasis ship to the star system. *-Phase 2: The colony ship lands and basic atmosphere is converted into something more breathable, albeit slowly. *-Phase 3: Temperature is converted, again slowly. *-Phase 4: Plants are grown and basic buildings are built. *-Phase 5: Food is set up to give back to the empire in return for minerals from higher colonies. *-Phase 6: Mining is set up to boost economy, more trading between colonies proceeds. *-Phase 7: Fully established. Population moves in. Sagro Teraal system of colonisation *-Phase 1: Sends the colony ship *-Phase 2: Colony ship lands, extensions are built by Avetza in space suits and robots. *-Phase 3: Mines and Farms are set up inside and out of the Facilities. *-Phase 4: Trading commences and population is moved in. *-Phase 5: More facilities are built, allowing more equipment, allowing more minerals, allowing more trade for buildings and then the cycle repeats. In both systems when the colony is sufficient enough and has a big enough population they invest in sending more colonies to more systems. Overall, The Sagro system makes the population work while the Baerak system makes a pre-made workforce do all the jobs. Baerak makes for more comfortable living and less work, so is thought better, while the Sagro makes for cheaper homes and resources, but harder work. Category:Avetzan Category:Articles by User:Avetzan1 Category:Andromeda galaxy Category:Locations Category:Berol